Challenging Genius
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: A young genius is asked to come aboard enterprise to test a new warp engine. The thing is she may not be all she seems, and how will that effect her new friendships. Rating subject to change.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not ownany part of Enterprise, only Dr. Vicena

* * *

The girl looked anxiously outside the transporter padd. She had no idea what possesed her to try the thing. She guessed it was the thrill of the unknown. She couldn't help but laugh. The unknown had been her greatest weakness. Looking across from her she saw that the two men were looking at her strangly.

" Sorry," she said her Irish accent flowing smoothly, " I guess I'm rather nervous."

" There's nothing to worry about," said the taller man. He wore the captain's uniform and certainly looked like the guy she had read all about.

Stepping down she took a long look around the room. It seemed plain enough. Smiling she knew she would have a lot of fun here.

Remebering her manners she outstretched her hand and said, " It's nice to meet you, Captain Archer."

Taking her hand the man who had spoken said, " And you Dr. Vicena."

" Please," she replied, " Never call me doctor. It's bad enough living down the reputation of my quantum warp theory."

The other man supressed a small laugh. The girl shot him a look. Looking back he saw her analyze him with critical blue eyes.

" I'm sorry," he said in a southern accent, " I always thought that theory was a little to ideal."

" Indeed," said the girl her tone harsh, " You must be the engineer. Commander Tucker, correct?"

" Yes, ma'am," he replied amused.

Ignoring him the girl returned her attention to Captain Archer, " I assume we are ready to get under way?"

" Yes, doctor," replied Captain Archer as the door opened. Another man with black hair entered the room.  
" You asked for me, Captain?" he said his British accent clearly visible.

" Yes, Liutenant. would you mind escorting Doc...," seeing the girl's look, " Ms. Vicena to her quarters."

" Yes, sir. If you'd follow me miss."

" Very well," replied the girl. Getting a more comfortable grasp on her duffel bag she followed the man out.

After they had left Archer and Tucker shared a look. They knew that the other was thinking. This was going to be a long mission.


	2. Small talk and walk

Liutenant Reed cautiously looked at the girl who he was escorting. The bridge crew had all been briefed on who she was and why she was onboard. Though he couldn't believe how young the girl was. She looked as though she should be back on Earth worrying about boys, or whatever teenagers think about. But this girl was one of the leading minds, gathering respect from Vulcan and Humans alike.

Not meaning to he found himself asking her what she thought of the ship so far. He was suprised by the responce.

" I don't really know,there is nothing for me to compare it to. I mean its seems rather intriging so far. And beside," she said blushing, " It's the people that make the soul of a ship and from what I've seen the ship has a good soul."

Reed looked at her. The blush slowly disappeared and was replaced with a look of shy embaresment. Sighing internally he hoped she acted like this to all guys. Though she did seem rather endearing. Shaking his head he couldn't believe he even thought that. She was after all just making small talk. Yet she seemed so...so, well, he couldn't really describe it.

" These are your quarters," he said pointing to a grey door.

" Thank you," she said her Irish accent more pronounced, " Um, would you mind showing me where engineering is?"

" Of course," he said.

" Thanks," she muttered as she hurried into the room. A few moments later she returned carrying a pad and having her deep brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

" Lead the way," she said motioning to him. Reed briskly headed towards engineering. Amazingly the girl sycronized her steps to match his. Curious he walked a bit slower. Almost immediatly she lowered her pace. She did the same thing when he went faster.

The little game continued for a few more seconds until she said, " Liutenant, are we going to engineering or are we going to fool around?"

Caught of guard Reed stopped. The girl had seemed rather pleased at the game and he himself actually enjoyed it. Now it seemed, however, that the girl had reverted back to an adult aproach.

Seeing Reed's confusion the girl said, " I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's one of my many faults. I try and act like an adult towards others because it's mostly adults I come in contact with."

" You don't play with children your own age?" asked Reed a little shocked.

The girl let out a bitter laugh. Her voice likewise held the bitter ring as she said, " I don't even know the word play. Do you realize how many hours I work to develop theories that may not even help anyone? I mean the only satisfaction I get is that a) I do sometimes develop something that is useful, or b) that everyone is so amazed at my big brain. Of course, B isn't that great scince it is all people want from me."

Sighing the girl looked away, embarrased at her outburst. She thought Reed may see her as some sort of hopeless teenager. Reed could not help feeling sorry for the girl. Before he could say anything to comfort her though he found himself at the door of engineering.

" Here is engineering," he said quietly.

" Thank you, Liutenant," the girl said looking back at him. For a second the wave of sadness in her eyes was almost overwhelming. Yet in the next instant it was replaced by grim determination.

" I suppose I shall be seeing you again," she said.

" Of course."

" Well, until then."

" Yes, until then."

With that the girl left him alone with his thoughts. She likewise couldn't believe what she had told him. She had never confessed such a thing before, and yet... he had listened. He was someone who listened to her, and not her theories. It was a comfort to know someone was there. Even if that person was rather rigid.

Spotting Commander Tucker her thoughts jumped to the present. Approaching him she said, " Are we ready?


	3. Cupplings

Tucker turned around a little suprised. He knew the kid had wanted to get to work but he would have thought she would have at least wanted to get used to the enviroment.

" Are we ready?" she repeated a little milder.

" Yes, ma'am," he replied, " I just need to rerout some of the power cupplings."

" Oh, I can do that," said the girl taking a step into the direction he indicated.

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that," protested Tucker.

" Why," said the girl, " It's not like I'm going to damage the engine. I've handled these things all my life, but it is your ship so I'll wait."

" Thank you," muttered Trip as he walked off. Suddenly the girl was beside him, following him to the cupplings.

" You know I don't need you to watch me readjust these things," he said as he began to work.

" I know," she replied, " But I want to make sure everything is in tip-top shape... Not that I devalue your abilities," she added.

" Well, thanks."

" Sorry."

Grunting Tucker replaced the panel. He didn't know why but it seemed heavier than usual.

" That should do it ," he said.

" Alright then," replied the girl, " But one thing before we board,"

" What?" replied Tucker.

" I get to drive," she said. Before he could say anything she added, " It's going to be one hell of a show."

Smiling Tucker nodded his head.The agreement had been forged. Excitedly the girl and he left engineering and headed for the cargo bay. _She was right_, Tucker thought, _It will be a hell of a show._


	4. Warp test

Reed waited taking one last look at all the systems on the shuttlepod. He heard the familiar sound of the cargo bay doors opening and turned to see Trip and Dr. Vicena walking towards him. Oddly he felt a strange uprising within his chest.

" You should watch yourself, Malcolm," said Trip jokingly seeing his friend's uptight manner, " After all don't want you having a panic attack while the good doctor is driving."

" Pardon me, sir?" said Reed unsure if he had heard correctly.

" That's right," said Trip, " The doctor hear is driving, and don't worry about the Captain. It's got his approval."

" And you need not worry about your ship,"added Dr. Vicena who had been silent, " My father used to have me practice flying shuttles when I was younger."

" Simulations, or actual ones?" asked Reed a little nervous.

He saw the uncomfortable look in Dr. Vicena's eyes and his hear dropped to his stomach.

" You have actually flown a real shuttle before, haven't you?" he demanded gently.

" Well, of course, I've had," replied Dr. Vicena, " You can't get a grasp of the mechanism of something if you don't try it out first."

Trip looked at her a little impressed. Smiling he looked back at Malcolm and said, " That abput sums it up, wouldn't you think?"

" Indeed," replied Reed, though he couldn't seem to shake the uncomfortable feeling he had.

" I should be getting in there," interrupted Dr. Vicena, " I need a quick look at the controls."

" By all means," replied Trip gesturing her in. Smiling at him she pushed past Reed who was frozen to the spot. That smile! He had never seen anything so radiant. Yet it wasn't for him but for Trip.Shaking his head he tried to dislodge such thoughts but they kept coming back.

Trip placed a hand on Malcolm's shoulder and said, " You okay?"

" Fine, sir," replied Malcolm, " Sir," he continued, " Don't you think it would be best not to fraternize with the doctor. She has a lot of work to do and she's rather...young."

Trip laughed at this. Looking at Reed he said, " Relax, Malcom, I'm just trying to be friendly towards the kid. It's not like she has anyone her age here."

" Yes," agreed Reed not looking at him, " She is rather alone."

" You two coming?" called Dr. Vicena from the craft. Her voice held the excitement of a happy teenager.

" Be right there," replied Trip. Turning back to Reed he said, " You going to be alright?"

" Yes, commander," Reed softly replied.

* * *

Malcolm sat stiffly in the back of the shuttle pod listening to the conversation between Trip and Dr. Vicena. To the unknowing observer the two would seem to be the best of friends. The way they talked about relative warp theories and improved engine status was astounding. Reed flitted in and out of listening to the conversation trying desperatly to keep in touch with Enterprise. Suddenly his panel gleamed a warning light.

" They're ready," he said allowed interrupting the chat.

Trip and Dr. Vicena looked back at him. He couldn't believe how bright blue her eyes were. He realized then that she was talking to him.

" Send the repeat signal," she said, " That is if you are ready?" she indicated to Trip.

" As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. With that she nodded in affirmation.

Reed manipulated a few keys and then all they had to do was wait. The moments seemed to stretch into lifetimes when suddenly the warp engines on Enterprise grew brighter. Slowly they grew brighter and brighter creating a dazzling show of light. For a moment Dr. Vicena was frozen in her seat, barely able to set up the ship to record data.

Reed and Trip were also mesmerized by the glow of the engines. Tearing himself away from the show Reed looked down at his readings and was amazed.

Reading aloud he said, " The ship's reserved power has jumped 25. Warp power is still at maximum."

Dr. Vicena and Trip shared a look as she practically squealed in joy.

" It's like I predicted, it's like I predicted," she repeated.

" Now all that's left is the field test," said Trip.

Cautiously looking back at him Dr. Vicena nodded. Trip, like Reed, pressed a few buttons and signaled to Enterprise to jump to warp. Again the eternal wait lasted. This time, however, the three held their breaths. If the theory failed the engines would either blow up or the warp field would disintrigate and strand the crew for at least a week. Their silent prayers were answered when suddenly the ship disappeared into warp.

Excitedly they all breathed again. The ship had survived and seemed to be moving in one piece. Now all they needed to do was wait for the return in a few seconds. Those few seconds were not fast enough.

Suddenly the shuttle began to shake. Then it began to roll. At the first tremor Dr. Vicena grabbed the helm and discovered that it was somehow diconnected. She couldn't control the ship.Her eyes flashed to Trip pleading for his help to find that the commander had been knocked to the ground and seemed unconscious.

" Liutenant," she partly ordered, partially screamed, " Help me! The commander..."

But as she turned she saw that he, too, was unconscious and sprawled on the floor. The shuttle than began to excute without control several dips and flips that turned her stomach. No matter what she did she couldn't get control and the ship seemed to be moving faster. Suddenly she saw in the corner of her eye a blinding ribbon of energy flying towards the shuttle. She didn't have time to think, only to grab hold and brace for impact.


	5. Anomoly

Grasping onto the console, Dr. Vicena saw a small ribbon of light begin to form in front of her. The light began to grow broader and broader until it became like a wave. Knowing without comprehending Dr. Vicena held on tighter the console. The next few moments were a blur. In a matter of milliseconds the wave of light hit the shuttlepod throwing Dr. Vicena to the floor. Savagely the wave beat on the shuttle twisting, turning, and rocking it. Swiftly it pushed it off at unimaginable speed to somewhere unknown. Admits all this Dr. Vicena began to lose conciousness.

* * *

Enterprise; Bridge

* * *

" Captian," said T'Pol a hint of curiousity in her voice, " I'm geting readings of an anomoly a few lightyears from our position." 

" What is it?" asked Archer noticing the slight waver in T'Pol's voice.

" An undesignated phenomenon," said T'Pol in her icy manner, " It seems to be giving off immensiveamounts of energy."

" Is it on our course?" said Archer now interested, after all a new anomoly was an important site.

" No," said T'Pol and looking back at her monitor she said, " It is behind us."

Instantly Archer grew very serious, "How far behind us?" he said.

" My readings indicate it is moving towards the shuttlepod's current position."

Archer immediatly said, " How long until it hits them."

" Approximatly ten minutes."

" Ensign, turn us around," ordered Archer, " Warp 5. We need to beat that anomoly."

" Aye, sir," said Mayweather quickly altering course.

* * *

Shuttle Pod

* * *

Trip woke up to a pounding deep in his head. For a moment he didn't know where he was, only that he was hurt. Groaning he tried to concentrate on his memories. He was assulted by flashes of the shuttle moving on it's own accord, and Malcolm being knocked to the floor. He remember seeing Dr. Vicena's face take on a look of shock. Then he remembered feeling a calm rush thru his body and losing consciousness. 

Suddenly he heard something above him. It was like an angel's voice, except he didn't understand what they said. For a moment he thought he imagined it, until he heard it again louder this time. Daringly he tried to open his eyes only to be fought back by scalding pain. Uncontrollaby he whimpered and suprised something. The pressure he had felt on his arm suddenly decreased and he felt cold hands carress his head. Instantly his eyes bolted open and came face to face with a woman's dazzling green eyes.


	6. A new world

" What the Hell!" Trip yelled suprised. The woman looked at him strangely. Saying something Trip couldn't understand she looked behind her. Trip looked over her shoulder and was just as suprised to see Dr. Vicena kneeling down beside him.

Before he could say anything she explained, " It's alright, commander, everything is going to be fine."

" Where are we?" he demanded not calming down.

Exasperated Dr. Vicena sighed. This was going to be very complicated, and she feared how he would take it.

" We are on a planet, deep in the quadrant," she started waiting for the information to sink in, " We were hit by a what my people call a quantum wave."

Seeing that Trip wasn't saying anything she continued, " The wave was produced by the modification to Enterprise's engines and probably was pushed into motion by interaction with it's warp field."

Now Trip had something to say, " So what are you saying, that were trapped in some other part of the galaxy!"

" No, no, not at all. We are merely in an unexplored region of space," said Dr. Vicena soothingly.

" Yeah, about how far?" challenged Trip.

At this Dr. Vicena grew uncomfortable. Looking at the other young woman who had been silent she began to speak in a foreign language. From the other woman's body language Trip could tell that the next answer would be bad.

Sadly Dr. Vicena looked back at Trip. Taking in a deep breath she said, " I don't know. There is no way to calculate it either. We had no point of origin to base the push on, and besides the computers are fried and we were all unconsious."

As she finished Dr. Vicena lowered her head in shame. Trip couldn't help but feel disgust. The girl was suppose to be a genius and because she didn't have some necessary factors she was deciding to give up.Trip couldn't take it. Trying to get up he collapsed from the pain in his head. Instantly the other young woman placed her hand on his chest to urge him to lie down. Again he noticed how cold her hands were.

More out of suprise he asked, " Who are you?"

The young woman looked at him in confusion and then looked back at Dr. Vicena. Dr. Vicena raised a hand as a gesture that she would take care of it.

Looking back she said cautiously, " Commander, I'd like you to meet Lela Dax. She is a counsel member of this,my homeworld, Trill."


	7. Secrets revealed

Trip looked at Dr. Vicena at disbelief, " What do you mean your homeworld?" he demanded.

Dr. Vicena smiled,embarrased. She knew she would have to do this but it just seemed wrong under these circumstances.

Still smiling she said," You heard me correctly, commander. I am not from your world, in fact I'm not even human."

With that she touched a small stonenecklace. Trip saw as the holographic projection on her wavered to reveal lepeord like spotsthat stretched down her face to her collar-bone. The same kind of spots that, he noticed, the other young woman had. Suddenlyhe came to a realization. The girl was a spy and, he had stupidly told her things about the ship and crew. Things that could be used for... He didn't want to finish that thought.

Dr. Vicena saw the suprise in Trip's eyes and was hurt that she had to do this. In all her time during surveilancehe had been the kindest of all the humans.He wasone of theonly two she was able to speak to openly, and now she had to showhim who she really was.

Lela Dax saw Vicena's face.She could almost feelthe struggle she was going through.

" You must tell them," she said in the Trill language.

" I know," replied Vicena and taking in a breath prepared to begin.

Trip beat her to it though by simply asking, " Does Malcolm know?"

The question suprised Vicena because she drew back slightly. Guilty that she had forgotten all about Malcolm she tried to come out with the best way to explain circumstances to Trip. She decided the best way was to lay it beore him.

" No," she said softly, " I have not had the chance to tell him."

" Where is he?" said Trip, his voice cold.

Dr. Vicena looked at him. With a wavering breath she said, " He is not here, and he will not be here. He... he was moved to an intensive care unit on another floor. Somehow he was hit by the intense radiation of the wave and... and we are not sure he will survive.


	8. Challenges

Trip lay there stunned. Was it true or false? He didn't know anymore. And if it was true he had to see Malcolm. Sturggling against the pain he tried to force himself up. The other woman, what was her name Dax, suddenly began to speak quickly in the other language. Deep in the back of his mind he wished Hoshi was here.

" Do not get up, commander," said Dr. Vicena likewise as worried, " You are still healing from your own burns."

" My own burns are fine, " he harshly protested, " I gotta see Malcolm."

" You will, my friend," said Dr. Vicena struggling with him.

Trip pushed aside her hand in disgust, " Friend huh?" he demanded harshly, " Some friend. Both spy and murderer."

Dr. Vicena looked at him struck, " I am a spy, " she admitted sadly, " Murderer I pray not, but friend always."

Then with an angry flash in her eyes she said, " And it is best you remember that, commander, if you ever hope to return to your world!"

Trip wasn't about to succumb to threats. With an unknown strength he jumped to his feat and yelled, " Since when can we trust YOU! You've already betrayed both mine and Malcolm's trust as well as pretty much killed us!"

Dr. Vicena looked him square in the eye and didn't turn back. Suddenly the pain caught up with him and Trip buckled to his knees in agony. Dax held onto his arm as Dr. Vicena pulled him back onto the bed.

As he lay there Trip took a critical look at the woman named Dax. She was nice looking, pretty much like a human, except she had the same lepaord like pattern on her face. And she also seemed to have more, more bearing than Dr. Vicena. Suddenly Trip felt a slashof pain run through him again. Grimacing he managed to stifle a low groan.

Dr. Vicena looked at him carefully. She knew better than to try and look him over but thought just maybe that Dax could.

" Dax," she said in her native Trill tongue," I know it's not your level of expertice but could you try to calm him down."

" And how do you suppose I do that?" replied Dax amused.

" I don't know," replied Vicena thoughtfully, " I mean you can't exactly talk to him, I need to created a communicator for that. Maybe you could sing."

" Sing."

" Yes, you know a craddle song, or something."

" Neril," said Dax shaking her hand, " You cannot be serious."

Vicena again took that thoughtfull look and replied, " Your right, but he needs to rest. Rest before I take him to Reed."

" And rest he will," said Dax reassuringly, " How about you go check on Reed. The doctors said they were finishing there examination. You should wait on him."

" No," said Vicena firmly, " I mean I want to but, but you do not understand his speech. How are you going to know."

" Don't worry," said Dax with a coy smile, " I can tell."

" Ah, of course, " replied Vicena, " Dax the symbiot."

Nodding her head Dax tried to urge Vicena to go. Giving in Vicena turned to Trip.

" I'm going to see Reed," she said calmly.

" Then I'm going with you," replied Trip trying to get up.

At once Dax placed a hand on his shoulder. He shivered from the cold.

" No," said Vicena, " You'll stay here. I promise to you that I'll return soon and tell you all."

" I don't take much in the promises of liars," replied Trip darkly.

Nodding to his depiction Vicena said, " You are right. But that doesn't change matters."

Slowly she stood up to leave. Before she left the room she looked back at Trip. He sat there stubbornly trying not to look her in the eye. Sadly she turned away. It was going to take every last bit of strength for her to talk to Trip. She wasn't sure how well she could deal with the Liutenant when he woke up. If he woke up.


	9. Repentance

Dr. Vicena wandered down the countless halls of the building. If hadn't been for her life here she would have certainly gotten lost a few hundred times over. Finally she reached the ward. Stopping in front of the door she prepared herself for what she was about to see.

Slowly she entered the room. It held the smell of anticeptic and other chemicals used for the well-being of others. She didn't know how doctors stood it. She was just glad they did, partially out of Lela's sake and now Reeds. And that's when she saw him.

Reed lay on the biobed stareing mutely at the ceiling. Cautiously she approached unsure if he was awake or asleep. Suddenly one of the doctors appeared from another room. Seeing her he walked over.

" You don't need to worry about being quiet. He can neither hear nor see," he told her sadly.

" Is there anything you can do for him."

Shaking his head the doctor replied, " I'm afraid not. We don't have enough information on their physiology to treat the radiation. The damage is just to deep."

" But you've helped the other," Vicena began to protest.

" And his burns were merely surface touches," said the doctor impatiently.

Frowning Vicena turned again to look at Reed. For all the world she thought he looked like a dead man. His eyes no longer held the sterness or perfectionism hiding a good heart and a shy manin them. It was frightening. Blinking away a tear, Vicena missed the doctor's compasionate look.

" You should be thankful that you or the other are not in such a terrible condition," he said kindly.

" How can I be happy when its my fault both they and myself are hurt," said Vicena angrily.

The doctor nodded. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her. The information given to everyone at the hospital was scarce. Rumors had been flying since Vicena's arrival with the mysterious beings. All he could be certain of was that there had been an accident and their hopital had been chosen to hold the victims.He was suprised though at how scarce the media seemed to be. I mean even council member Dax had come to the hospital.

Suddenly he realized Vicena was speaking, " Is there a chance I could be alone with him?"

" Of course, but I'll have to come back for vitals," replied the doctor.

" Yes, I understand," said Vicena. Slowly she walked over to the bed. Pulling up a chair she sat by the being's side and stared at him.

The doctor watched her curiously for a second. Vicena could feel his eyes ponder her. Then with a sigh he left the room and she was alone. Without blinking she stared at Reed. Without a sound she cried. She cried out of guilt at being a possible murderer, of the shame at screwing up her mission, even the irony that she had crash landed on her own world then one thousands of lightyears away.

As she watched over him she softly whispered, "I'm sorry."


	10. Plans

That's how Trip and Lela had found her. Trip had used every trick he knew to convince the attractive alien woman to guide him to Reed. Now that he was there he almost wished he hadn't. For a moment he felt himself grow soft towards the girl and saw her as he did before. Before he knew who she really was. Clearing his throat he caught her suprised attention.

" Commander," she said leaping up, " You shouldn't be here!"

" I'm here to see Malcom, " he replied cooly with a slight pain of guilt.

Vicena paused. Sighing she replied, " Since your already here," softly she motioned him to another chair.

Painfully he limped over. He wasn't about to abandon Malcolm to a bunch of aliens he knew nothing about. Not for all the discomfort in the world. As he came closer he suddenly saw why the girl had been crying. The sight that he met would have broken down anyone.

" What did you do to him?" he demanded angrily turning on Vicena.

Softly she replied, " It is a result of the radiation. Somehow there was a leak on your shuttle and..."

" So it's the ship's fault Malcolm's like this, " interrupted Trip.

" No," said Vicena, " Technically your ship was in a condition to meet the quantum wave. It is made of similar compounds as our vessels and therefore should have been able to take it. Probably there was a miscalculated ration of molecules which allowed for the radiation to enter at a certain point.

" But what your saying is that its the ship's fault," said Trip heatedly.

" No, it is my fault. I miscalculated the factors of the new energy configurations to the enviroment in which it was in. But I've looked over my calculations and I believe that the new balance of power throughout Enterprise may have interacted wiht a subspace pocket, causing a chain reaction that produced the quantum wave."

" So instead of it being the shuttle's fault it was Enterprise's," said Trip mockingly.

" NO," said Vicena losing her cool, " It is my fault. I accept it. But that is not the important issue right now. The important issue is trying to find Enterprise."

That caught Trip off-guard. Cautiously he replied, " Why do you wan to contact Enterprise?"

" Because only they will have the resources to figure out a cure for the Liutenant's comatose state," replied Vicena.

" Now your worried about him," argued Trip defiantly.

" Of course," said Vicena, " Despite how much you don't like it I still want to help you. You two were the kindest humans I've known and I never meant to harm you."

" Then why were you spying on us?" demanded Trip.

" The same reason you 'spy' on pre-warp cultures," shot Vicena bitterly. This really caught Trip by suprise.

Taking control of the pause Vicena continued, " It's different when the shoes on the other foot. Isn't it, Commander," she said, " I never meant any harm. My race discovered yours a few years ago. They decided to send someone in who would work well with humans. I was elected, much through the help of Dax," she added indicating to her friend who had stood in the back watching cautiously, " That is the only reason why I was on Earth. I wasn't there to infiltrate, merely to learn. Though I admit to breaking code by drawing the attention of your world's scientist. The opportunity was just to tempting."

" Why didn't you say anything before?" said Trip.

Shrugging Vicena replied, " I didn't know how you would respond. The contacts we have made with other cultures haven't ended well. Hence why we are a very closed in society."

Trip looked at her. He tried to tell if she was lying or not but couldn't. Instict told him not to trust her, but something else tugged at him. She was rather young to be an army infiltrator. Maybe she was telling him the truth. He couldn't tell. He decided to play the safe approach, considering the circumstances he and Malcolm were in.

" How are we suppose to contact Enterprise?" he questioned changing the topic.

Vicena looked him boldly in the eye. With a much louder voice she replied, " It may be possible to send a beacon out and bring Enterprise to us."

" A beacon?" said Trip.

" Yes," replied Vicena, " I feel its the only option we have."

"And just how long will it take for this beacon to reach Enterprise?" he voiced.

" I don't know."

Trip looked down at Reed. The other man's face stared at the ceiling, empty of any sort of recognition.

" What happens to him if Enterprise doesn't recieve the signal?" he asked afraid of the answer.

" I don't know," replied Vicena, " But we will do all we can for him until they do come."

Trip looked back at the girl's face. He could see no deception in her eyes. Sighing he knew the only thing he could do was trust her. No matter how much he didn't like it.

Finally he said, " It's a plan."


End file.
